The Creature Within
by Karenshiler12
Summary: Karen is a normal everyday girl, until David her best friend takes her into a forest, and they discover something, something that changed Karen's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE MYSTIC FOREST**

One dull Saturday morning, a kind hearted girl normally known as Karen, who right now does not know that something strange and unexplainable was soon going to happen to her, she was finishing her homework as well as helping her little sister Kim with her music homework she had to hand in on Monday. Karen had beautifully long brown hair with a few streaks running through, her face was clear and she had shining green eyes like staring into glittering emeralds. While Kim her sister was quite the opposite she had blue eyes and reddish blonde hair and her face gave an innocent, cute look, Karen sighed deeply and said,

"Right I better go meet Sam and David before I'm late," Karen quickly added, "sorry Kim I'll help you finish you're music homework later."

"Karen don't forget to finish you're homework when you get back." said Karen's mum.

"I won't forget mum see you later on."

"Bye Karen see you later," said Kim.

Finally Karen grabbed her bag and left to meet Sam and David outside of the forest behind Moorside primary school, after twenty-five minutes Karen met Sam and David who were walking up to her, Sam had blonde hair and a rather pale face for a young girl and she had greenish blue eye's, David on the other hand had brown hair and a warm welcoming face, his brown eye's glinting in the sun.

"Hi Karen where have you been? I've not seen you in ages." said David.

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked Sam.

"I've been busy, you know family stuff." replied Karen.

"Oh, right it's nice to see you after so long Karen." said Sam.

"Yeah, anyway, are we going in the forest or what?" said David.

"Yeah, sure." replied Karen.

So Karen, Sam and David went in golden-patched mist in front of the forest. The forest it's self however was sending gold strips of shining, dazzling sunlight. It seemed to take forever but after what felt like an hour Sam's mobile rang.

"Hello." Said Sam answering the phone, "oh, hi mum, yes I'm ok, yes I'm still at my friends house...what! What do you mean, I have to come home...oh muummm, ten more minutes please, muuummmm, whhyyy oh, mum...oh, all right, I'll come home now, right bye." Sam put the phone down and turned to Karen and David and said.

"My mum say's, I have to go home sorry guy's maybe some over time.''

"Oh, right." said Karen and David together but, David suddenly said smiling cheekily. "I know me and Karen will carry on and we'll see what we find."

"I don't know," said Karen unevenly.

"Yeah you two go ahead, could you phone tomorrow, and tell me what you have found." agreed Sam.

"You sure?" said Karen quite alarmed.

"Right let's go." said David cheerfully.

"Right I better go." Said Sam in a miserable tone and she was gone.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Shouted Karen enraged with anger.

"One, I don't know what you're talking about. Two, I want to show you something." Replied David.

"Well- WHAA!" said Karen in shock.

David started to lead Karen through the forest, he was taking her through an opening where Karen had no idea what dangers or wonder's lied within, as Karen entered the opening in front of her was a beautiful mound's of flower's and roses, swaying in the wind. Pink, white and red petals were swirling in the air, and then suddenly, Karen realized something about David, he had vanished.

"DAVID, DAVID WHERE ARE YOU!" bellowed Karen in pure panic, and then she heard David's voice calling from the distance.

"KAREN, COME ON, WE'RE NEARLY THERE!"

So Karen ran through the mound's flower's and she ran into a new section of the forest, then Karen saw something through the darkness, past the hundred's of tall tree's there was a shining beautiful light Karen edged nearer, David's voice was coming from the light it was saying to her,

"Karen come on, hurry up."

"NO DAVID I WANT TO LEAVE!" Shouted Karen.

"Come on, it's my surprise to you." Replied David.

"Oh, all right, just this once David." said Karen and she moved into the light. Karen had walked into a round clearing there was nothing there but tree's surrounding the clearing, Karen noticed David was not any where to be seen, but, this time Karen did not panic, she turned around to face the entrance, and she was just about to walk back through it, when David's voice called,

"Karen wait, come here."

"David, where are you?" said Karen turning around and looking for him.

"I've climbed up this tall oak tree." Replied David, as David said that Karen turned towards the tallest oak tree, and she said.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Then she added, "and what's this present?"

"Just come near this oak tree," said David, Karen stepped towards the tall oak tree and David said,

"Right, we're going to play hotter or colder, is that alright with you Karen?"

"Yeah, I guess that's ok." Said Karen still looking for David.

"Let's get a move on, it's nearly sunset."

Then David started the game,

"Where you are now Karen, you're absolutely freezing."

And Karen moved half way from were she stood before then David said,

"No, you're still cold."

Karen had moved at least six times before David finally said, "yes you're boiling, and before sunset too."

Do I get my surprise now?" said Karen, gasping for her breath.

All of a sudden, Karen realized she was in the middle of the clearing, she gasped in alarm and said to David nervously.

"D-David."

"You're surprise is coming now, Karen." He said.

"D-David I-."

Before Karen could finish, a beautiful mystic light came out the pink/orange light sky, and surrounded Karen and started to lift her up towards the sky, and she said to David,

"D-David, w-what's this light doing to me?"

"It's nothing to worry about Karen, you'll be fine." David said.

Karen wondered what the light was doing to her, idea's kept propping up in her mind like is this light some sort of scanner or was David just trying to scare her off or, perhaps it was something else all together. Karen wondered how long it was going to take, because thirty minutes had past and she asked David more nervous than ever,

"D-David h-how l-long w-will it be? A-and w-what's it d-doing?"

"I assure you, Karen it's nothing to worry about, and it should be finished in the next few minutes." David replied.

Just after David said that the light faded and it slowly put Karen firmly on the ground, as it did so David asked more worried than ever,

"Karen, are you feeling alright?"

"I think s-."

But before Karen could finish her sentence, she passed out and knew no more. Karen woke later the next day, and she noticed she was in David's house, as soon as David noticed Karen had woken he said,

"Oh, you're awake, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm better than I was before."

"You gave me a right scare, Karen, but as long as you're better now." David smiled nervously.

"You were really worried about me." Karen said looking at him, feeling unusual warmth in her body.

"Of course, after all you're my friend."

There was a moment's silence and Karen asked,

"David, what time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon, why?" David replied after looking at his watch.

"I better get going, I promised Kim I'd help her with her homework." Said Karen jumping up.

"Wait, Karen you need to rest-." Began David, but Karen was getting her thing's and she said to David, rushing around,

"I can rest at home, David, don't worry I'm feeling better than ever."

"Karen-."Began David again,

"No time David, I really have to go, I'll phone you later." muttered Karen,

David was shocked at Karen, normally she would be all right at hanging around for a bit longer, and he said as Karen walked out the front door.

"Karen if you ever need my help, phone me ok."

Karen vanished leaving David shocked at what just happened.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

THE DREAM 

A few nights had passed by since that afternoon, and one night when Karen was fast asleep she had a strange dream, David was in trouble and she was searching down the longest corridor she had seen in her life, she was looking for him but every room she tried was ether empty or locked. Karen paused at a likely looking door and, when she opened it a piercing scream erupted which woke Karen with a fright. Karen opened her eyes in the pitch black darkness, all of her of her body was aching, Karen thought she had been lay funny during the night but, as Karen went to turn her light on but she had a terrible sensation went though her arm, Karen tried to get up but, she collapsed out of her bed, so instead she crawled out of her room, and moved towards the stairs, more pain came into her it was more pain than she had ever felt before. Karen reached the stairs and finally after half an hours a struggle, reached the bottom of the stairs and soon, made it to the phone in the living room, as she reached for the phone. Karen remembered what David said, "If you need my help phone, no matter what time." So Karen took his advise, Karen rang and waited, but, no one answered more pain, suddenly spread through her body as that happened David's mobile went into answering machine, so Karen left a message.

"D-David, David answer the phone please…David." All of a sudden Karen's mobile cut her off, Karen was left with no way to get help and no way to contact David, and she didn't know what to do, the next thing Karen knew was putting her mobile down, and after that she knew nothing else as she became blinded.

"Karen, Karen wake up, wake up!"

Karen woke with a start, to see that Kim was waking her near the couch, and Karen realized the pain was gone.

"Kim, what time is it?" Karen asked her little sister.

"It's two in the morning." Kim yawned then she added, "Karen, are you alright? You don't look well?"

"It all right, I feel fine." Karen lied, and then she said. "Come on back to bed, its school in a few hour's."

So Karen and Kim went back to bed, and just like Karen said a few hour's later her alarm buzzed her awake, she got up went to Kim's room and nudged her until she woke up and Karen said weakly.

"Kim, Kim wake up, it's time to get ready for school."

Ten-fifteen minutes later Karen and Kim were ready for school, and Karen called to their mother.

"Mum, me and Kim are going to school, see you later."

"Alright girl's, I'll see you later, oh and girl's don't forget you're dinner money."

"Bye mum." Karen and Kim called.

When they were walking up hill to Moorside high school, they were nearly there when Kim suddenly asked Karen.

"Karen-."

"Yes, Kim."

"You know before, when I found you downstairs'-."

"What about it?" said Karen raising her voice a little, feeling her temper rising.

"Well," Kim said nervously, "I want to know what were you doing downstairs?"

"Oh, I was getting a drink." Said Karen cooling down, from her sudden change in temper.

"Right." muttered Kim relaxing.

Shortly after that conversation Karen and Kim arrived at school,

"Hey Kim, where have you been?"

Karen and Kim both looked around, to see Kim's best friend Chloe coming towards them.

"I've been walking up with Karen." Replied Kim.

"Oh, I see." said Chloe, then.

"Kim, Chloe, come here please." a teacher's voice called.

"It's Mrs. Holland." Said Chloe to Kim, "come on."

"See you later," said Kim to Karen, and they were gone.

Fifteen minutes later, Samantha and David came over to meet Karen.

"Hi Karen, how was you're weekend?" Asked David.

"It was good." Karen said.

"Karen, David, you didn't phone me Saturday night like you agreed." said Sam.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam, I forgot." Said Karen.

"It doesn't matter, Karen." Sam said forgiving Karen.

All of a sudden the school bell rang and Sam said to Karen and David,

"See you both later."

Shortly after that Karen and David were heading to their first lesson, on the way there David asked Karen about the message she left a few week's ago.

"I got you're message,"

"Oh." Said Karen.

"Are you ok?" David asked.

"I'm fine." Karen sighed heavily.

"You sure, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, David beside's there's nothing to tell." assured Karen kindly.

4


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE ATTACK**

School went quickly for Karen and at the end of the day the home time bell had gone and Karen said her bye's to Samantha and David, met Kim who told Karen she was going to stay at Chloe's house for a while. So Karen made her way home alone on the way down the hill she heard something that sounded like a loud hissing, Karen turned around to see what hissed but no one was there.

Karen carried on walking than all of a sudden, SNAP! Karen turned around and yet again, no one was there Karen saw a twig had broke, Karen turned again but this time as she went to walk, Karen got hit from her left side, WHAM!!! The next thing Karen knew, she was lying on an alleyway floor, she turned to see what hit her and, all she saw was a black object moving towards hissing madly Karen moved to get away, but the creature lashed out at her again and again hissing more furiously as she tried, then as the creature lashed out again the strangest thing happened the creature froze and it glowed a brilliant multi-colored light of some kind, Karen moved to get away and she realized her hand was glowing the same brilliant light, an idea came in her mind and Karen smiled and she said to the creature thinking something some people thought wasn't possible.

"Well, it look's like this is good bye."

The creature shook it's head madly, begging, not to do what she was thinking but it was too late, she threw the creature with all her might at a solid brick wall and it didn't get p after that, Karen left happier than she had ever felt before in her life.

When Karen made it home, she told her mum Kim was at Chloe's, and went to her room still thinking about what happened, she was looking at her hand and Karen wondered was this what the light did to her? Or was this the beginning of something new.

It took Karen over a month to gain control over the new psychic ability she discovered that day and her favorite technique, was telepathic in other word's mind reading, and Karen was looking forward to another day at school, when a new school term started it was not long before it finished Karen sighed at the stack of homework and exam's she had to study for, and Karen had learned many new fascinating techniques like a new flame attack's and lightning attack's, shortly after that Karen learned how to control ocean's waves. Karen sighed deeply thinking about what she would learn next, suddenly her mobile rang Karen answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Karen its David."

"Oh, hi David how are you?"

"I'm fine listen Karen do you think we can meet say about three this afternoon? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to make it, so I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then, bye,"

And David was gone, really Karen was excited about meeting David in a few hour's Karen was so busy she hardly got to see her friend's but, something felt wrong about David he didn't sound quite himself, Karen wondered what David wanted to talk to her about, and what was wrong with him. Karen soon set off to met David at the train station, it didn't take long before she arrived it was not long before Karen spotted David, as Karen walked towards him she felt like she shouldn't be around him, David smiled at her once he saw her and he said politely,

"Hi Karen, you all right? You look like you've lost weight."

"Yeah, I've been going to the gym, and doing after school stuff."

"Right, I see, you look really well."

"Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes, that's right, I wanted to ask you something, something to do with that light-,"David cut off by his mobile ringing, David said to Karen,

"Give me one minute."

Then he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, David it's me, Max."

"Hi Max, what's up?" Said David.

"Nothing, David I just thought, we were meeting at the skate park today."

"Yeah, I'll come now, just give me five minutes, to tell my friend something."

"Alright, see you there."

David put the phone down, turned to Karen and said to her,

"Sorry Karen, I have to meet Max at the skate park, would it be alright, if I have a private word at you're house later?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll let my mum know, see you later." Said Karen feeling unsure.

Then David left for the skate park, and Karen made her way back home she told her mum, who was going to work that night, David was coming later and Karen's mum said, not to make a mess.

4


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

**THE SECRET OF THE LIGHT**

David came to Karen's house later that day like he said he apologized yet again.

"So sorry Karen, really I am, now what were we talking about?"

"About something, to do with the light." said Karen.

"Oh, yeah, that's it, Karen I want you to tell me something, something to do with what that light did to you." said David.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I think we better go to you're room, I don't want anyone else, to hear what I'm going to tell you."

"Err, alright, then my room is this way."

Karen led David to her room, and they carried on the conversation,

"Carry on, then." said Karen desperate, to know what he was trying to say .

"Ok, right ever since Saturday, when we went in the forest, and please be honest to me, did err, did anything strange happen?"

"What do you mean by "anything strange"?"

"I mean, like fire ball's blasting about, or have you been in one place, and in a different one the next?"

"D-do you mean, like th-this." Said Karen gaped, holding up her hand which was surrounded in brilliant red/white flame, David gasped and said shocked,

"H-how l-long-, how long have you been, able to do that?"

"A few, week's why? Is this, what the light did to me?" Karen asked.

David looked at Karen, as though she was mad and David said.

"What else have you learned over the past few week's?"

"Different kinds of thing's, like psychic ability's and I can control water, sound's mental, I know, but I can."

"You've come further, than I thought, I have to tell you." David whispered.

"What did you say?" Karen asked.

"I have, to tell you something," said David clearly.

"I'm listening." Replied Karen looking at David with deep interest.

"It's something to do, with- with you're new power's."

"Right." said Karen, not taking her gaze away from David.

"Well, I don't know how to say this."

"Well, just say it then." Karen ordered him.

"Alright, I'll say this the best I can, here goes nothing, Karen about you're power's you're going to become a legendary creature called Angelmon-."

"WHAT!" Shouted Karen in shocked.

"I've got a lot, to tell you." Said David shaking his head.

"Right, carry on." Karen throat was now sore.

David then started to tell Karen, how she would have to train, to become used to thing's like flying, and changing into Angelmon which was very difficult at first, and David also told Karen how she have to save the world from evil forces that threatened it, and also how she had to defeat the deadliest half dragon of man kind, he was known as Drake the dragon emperor, who was destroying world's in a different dimensions and building some kind of army, to bring the world to his knees, David said to Karen also that she had to train as quick as possible

To save the planets and their world before it was to late. David had to go home because Karen's mum called up to them and the last thing he said to her was,

"Karen meet me in the center of the forest and we will start you're training."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye David," said Karen.

4


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**ANGELMON**

Karen was amazed by what David told her about how she would have to save different planet's including earth as Angelmon and how she had to battle with a half dragon, Karen received a text message from David saying she was to meet him at eight o'clock sharp, so Karen could not wait before training began. Karen wondered what she would learn first, time passed and at seven-fifty everyone was in bed fast asleep except for Karen who's window was wide open, Karen had clambered down trying with all her might not to fall out of the window. Once Karen made it down she set off for the forest when Karen arrived in the centre of the forest at one minute before eight. David had just arrived with the biggest bag Karen had ever seen, and he said to her getting things ready for training.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Good, now I thought we could start off with you're lightning attack's I've brought some target's for you, they are meant to be electricity absorbent but I want to see how strong you really are with you're lightning skill's, right on you're mark's, get set, go!"

Karen started to hit the target's one after the other immediately sending powerful bolt's of lightning at every target David set for her, Karen soon finished off by leaping in the air and she blasted the power fullest thunder bolt in a beam form known which wiped out the target's, Karen noticed that David was smiling at her. Almost two month's had pasted and Karen had learned everything she needed to know except for one thing that was flying, David told Karen to meet him on one of the tallest building's in town at two in the morning, Karen didn't have the slightest idea on how high the building was, she told David that she had a fear of height's and all she could do is hope that the building was not as high as David had said, and surely enough another day went by and at fifty minutes past one in the morning Karen went to meet David still not knowing how high this building was, Karen thought to herself that David would have found another building by know still wondering how high the building was. Karen arrived on top of the building, she looked down which was the wrong thing to do because she got a little dizzy, David arrived and he said to Karen.

"Right let's get started shall we, now Karen listen carefully I need to tell you important tip's on flying when you change into Angelmon the best thing for you to do is to clear you're mind of all fear's, including you're fear of height's, now once you have done that you will be able to take flight without any fear's stopping you, flying itself Karen is easy once you get used to it now if you're fear come's back even for a second you must come back here understand no question's asked, anything else you want to tell me let me know now."

"David, I'll be fine." Said Karen.

"Alright, but I'm going to keep my eye's on you, and Karen when you get seven floor's down that's the best place to start flying, don't want anyone seeing you just yet ok."

Karen nodded and stood at the of edge of the building took a deep breath, then Karen closed her eye's firmly and cleared her mind, when she opened them her fear's had disappeared completely, Karen started to concentrate she could feel herself changing into Angelmon, Karen felt a warm feeling spreading through her she opened her eyes and looked at herself, she was changing, starting from her finger tips which went slightly paler than normal, as it spread along her arms and legs, Karen realized she was floating, like on a invisible platform, she felt her back make some kind of movement just after her hair grew longer than she thought possible, and the next thing Karen knew she was looking at brilliant white wings in front of her, Karen spread them, and heard David gasp in alarm, she landed and David said,

"You did it, ok, Karen good luck."

"Don't worry David, I'm sure I'll be fine." Karen replied feeling more warmth going through her, which made her smile.

Karen took another deep breath, but feeling she didn't need it she let it go, and she let herself fall forward's, it was not long before she was rushing down the building Karen was waiting for the seventh floor to pass, like David said before taking flight, Karen was counting the floor's fast as they passed by, three, four, five, six, seven, Karen took flight quickly, before Karen knew it she was gliding, slicing through the wind with her wings, she made a few twist's and enjoying the pleasure also made a few dives, Karen had a close call when she flew along a quiet road, two extremely large lorry's Karen flew over them and just as she readied herself saw a wall, Karen flew over it with quite some force and before she knew it, was flying across an ocean, she looked down and saw her own reflection looking back at her, or well Angelmon's reflection, Karen admitted one thing to herself Angelmon, was more beautiful than she had ever imagined. Angelmon had gold streaks at the front of her blonde/brown hair, she had electric blue eyes and she was wearing a feathered and silk dress, like it was made in a fantasy.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DAVID GOES MISSING**

Karen shook her head to realize it was now half past five in the morning and she was somewhere near London, Karen decided to head back in case David was worried, she turned back and within thirty-five minutes arrived back at the building, but she found David was know where to be seen, Karen landed, changed back into herself, and feeling her warmth fading called,

"David, David, where are you?"

There was no reply, Karen mumbled to herself,

"I'll try his mobile." Karen dialed David's mobile and waited, then Karen heard a load ringing Karen looked around and saw a bag, she remembered it was David's bag she ran to it and started to rummaged through it and finally found David's mobile phone, Karen stopped her phone from ringing David's, Karen thought to herself, about what was happening first with David disappearing, then with him leaving his stuff, and then it was not telling Karen, he was going Karen knew something was wrong, her body felt cold in the morning air, then Karen froze, she heard a familiar hissing that she heard on one afternoon, she turned just in time to see an ugly gigantic snake of some sort lash out at her, Karen zapped it with a thunder bolt and threw it into another building using her psychic attack, then she saw him running or well slithering for one of the ways out of the ally way it was in, Karen jumped of the building she was on, and blocked the way out, and she said to it through gritted teeth,

"Where do you think you're going?"

The snake hissed and went for the last way out, Karen used psychic to move two dumpster's in the way, so there was no way of escape, Karen grabbed him using psychic and pulled him towards her and she said to the snake,

"Now I've got a question to ask you, and you will answer it."

"How are you planning to get that answer?" said the snake hissed evilly.

"I would rather, give you a tester."

"What's you're question?" the snake hissed, more evilly than before.

"It's simple really, where's David?"

"No, I don't know, what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, I've seen you before now where is he? Or else."

"Or else what." The snake hissed again.

Karen threw a lightning bolt at him just missing his head, and she said in undertone,

"And next time, I will not miss."

"I'm not talking."

"Alright then, I'll just have to force you won't I, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,"

Karen electrocuted him, and carried on counting,

"Last chance snake, this time there will be nothing left of you, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, o-."Just as Karen was about to say one the snake said,

"Alright I'll tell you, I'll tell you where the stupid boy, is girl!"

"Keep, talking."

"He's been taken, to the hiding place, of drake the dragon emperor, on the highest mountain in the dragon world, you will find him."

As Karen was about to go, she looked back at the snake and said,

"What does drake want with David?"

"I don't know-,"the snake cut off Karen was about to zap him with more lightning and he said hissing madly,

"Oh, what does he want with him, err, oh, yes, he err, he want's t-to know you're weaknessesssss." The snake started to thrash about trying to break free Karen tightened her grip.

"Right then, that's all I wanted to know."

Karen threw the snake into the dumpster's and flew off she heard the snake say,

"Drake will not be pleased about thissssss."

Karen was worried about David she really hoped he was alright, Karen had to wait until after sunset before teleporting to the edge of the mountain, where Drake was holding David hostage, other wise the guard's would see her and she would not make it on time to save David from his fate, later on that night Karen was outside waiting for the sun to set while her mum and little sister Kim were in bed fast asleep, ten minutes had passed before the sun had set.

3


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE OUTWORLD**

Once the sun set Karen teleported to the edge of the tallest mountain in the dragon world when Karen arrived everything was black against the night sky except for the mountain that Karen was beginning to climb, thirty minutes later Karen made it up without being seen or caught and she noticed there was building it looked like it was empty, but she knew better never judge a book by it's cover, so she entered the building, the building had a dark feel to it like there had been no life inside before, like the empty feeling there was no one left, Karen walked carefully down the hallway she opened a very interesting looking door as she opened it she heard whispering coming from the darkness it was saying.

"Come, come to me."

Suddenly Karen heard David's voice shout,

"NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! NOOOOO!!!!"

Karen ran up the hallway following David's shouts and she bellowed,

"DAVID! HANG ON I'M COMING!"

By following David's shout's Karen ended up in the longest corridor she had ever seen in her life, Karen recognized this corridor at once it was the corridor from her dream she had month's ago, she ran down it ignoring all the door's except for the one at the very end, which was the door she didn't get to open, not Karen hesitated wondering if she should open it then all of a sudden she heard David shout,

"NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING!!"

Before Karen could open the door she heard a reply like a sort of hissing,

"You will tell me Angelmon's weakness."

Karen changed into Angelmon and feeling the same warmth she felt last time, quickly opened the door she flew in so fast that no one saw her, she landed on a ledge so high up she was looking down at the room and everyone below, Karen spotted David he was really hurt, he was bleeding badly and by the looks of all the wounds they had obviously tortured him. Karen saw a large circle of gigantic snake's surrounding him one snake was moving towards David, Karen suddenly realized it had a sword, then it spoke to David it said.

"Well if you will not tell me Angelmon's weaknessss, you give me no choice."

The snake lifted the sword upwards and as it swung down at David, Karen quickly reacted by using psychic and throwing the snake with the sword into one of the opposite wall's, the other snake's hissed furiously at Karen, when she did so she took flight and used thunder on all the snake's after that she used fire ball's to cause the snake's to flee. Karen landed next to David and helped him up so his arm was around her neck and she started to lead him back outside. As they were heading for the front of the building when David said to Karen weakly,

"K-Karen-,"

"We are almost outside David." Karen cut across him kindly.

Finally they made it outside, Karen lay David on the ground as Karen did David said.

"K-Karen l-listen, Kim-,"

"David, Kim's at Chloe's house-,"

Then David said with blood pouring from his mouth,

"Karen, K-Kim's not at Chloe's."

"David, what do you mean Kim's not at Chloe's? I dropped her off a few hour's ago."

"No K-Karen, Drake has her, Drake has c-captured Kim."

Karen's heart plummeted, she felt her face drain and some of the warmth faded, David said understanding immediately.

"G-Go, Karen, j-just go."

"David, what about you? I can't leave you behind."

"I'll be fine Karen, go, K- Kim need's you m-more than me."

"But David-."

"Karen just go! As you're trainer and as you're f-friend, just go."

Karen nodded uncertainly to David, and she ran at top speed back into the building, she was halfway down the hallway she thought why is she not flying, so when nothing was stopping her so Karen took flight. Karen soon made it to where she found David before, she noticed there was three more door's Karen did not have a lot of time so she used her psychic power so she could sense which door she should go through finally her psychic power chose the door on her right hand side, she landed and walked over to the rusty, burned door she gripped the handle Karen turned it but it was locked Karen stood back and she kicked out hard and the door burst open Karen walked through.

Karen had walked into a dark, empty room she felt her smaller hairs stand on end something was not right, she looked around after she looked around at her surrounding's. All of a sudden a voice said hidden in the shadows,

"I was expecting you, Angelmon."

"So you're Drake." Said Karen looking for him.

Drake for a half dragon looked handsome wearing a jet-black cloak, with his deep green wings piecing the material, his brown eye's staring at Karen in a pleased expression and a maddened smile appeared across his face.

"I'm glade I don't have to introduce myself, I see David made sure you knew the fact's, he always was a weakl-"

"DAVID IS NOT WEAK!" Karen shouted out, cutting across Drake, who just laughed,

"Of course you would stick up for him after all he is you're friend."

"That's right he's my-."Karen stopped in her tracks and then she said uncertainly.

"Wait how do you know David's my friend?"

Drake just smiled more evilly and he said in a nastier tone.

"I do believe, I also have something your's, what's her name Kam, Kammy or maybe-."

"Kim is her name, where is she?" Karen snapped.

"Don't worry she's safe, for now."

"Let her go!" Karen snarled.

"What will you do, if I don't?"

"You won't be able to handle it, even if you tried."

"Then that mean's, if you want to know where Kim is and get to her while she's alive, you will have to do one thing first."

"What's that?" said Karen getting herself ready for the unexpected.

"FIGHT!!!"

"I'll tell you this now Drake, you won't be pleased with the result."

"We shall see about that, Angelmon."

Drake flew out the shadows and dived at Karen, he was going to attack.

Karen flew high quickly as she flew higher and higher, she heard Drake closing in on her she turned around and threw a fireball at him, but she missed she threw three more at him and yet again miss, miss then she got him the fireball that hit exploded with the force of a car crashing at one hundred mph into a brick wall, but when the smoke cleared he was gone! All of a sudden none other than Drake grabbed Karen from behind, Drake said in Karen's ear in a snarl,

"Guess what, you missed."

Karen kicked him hard so hard he let go of her, straight away she turned as she dived and hit him with a powerful lightning bolt, this time it defiantly did hit Drake in his chest, Karen flew around him until finally he did not know where she was, then she hit him from behind with a powerful kick which sent him through one of the wall's and into another room.

Karen flew in after him he was in the opposite wall but as she was about to attack Drake while she had the chance but, Karen spotted a familiar figure in a cage below it was Kim, Karen could not control herself and she bellowed,

"KIM!"

Kim looked in confusion and she shouted back,

"BEHIND YOU!"

Karen did some sort of midair back flip to dodge Drake's attack, she hit him with a psychic ball and the fight carried on outside in a vicious lightning storm. The fight between Karen and Drake lasted for quite a while so both of them decided to finish it Drake threw some sort of black beam at her, Karen threw a hyper beam at him both beam's hit each other and they started to cause a big energy ball, it was getting bigger and bigger until finally something very unusual happened Karen's hyper beam changed into a very light beam it looked like sunlight, then the beam exploded and some how a force field appeared in front of Karen protecting her from the blast. Karen landed in front of the cage where Kim was locked inside, Karen looked around expecting Drake coming to attack but there was no sign of him any where, so Karen opened the cage with psychic Kim walked out and thanked Karen or well to Kim, Angelmon, Karen took Kim back home acting like she didn't know where she lived. After she dropped Kim off Karen went back to the out world she landed on the highest mountain in front of the abandoned building which now looked a total wreck Karen landed next to David and she said simply,

"Need a lift?"

"You could say that," said David patting his bleeding nose with a bit of his shirt.

"Well you better hold on tight, I'm only going one way."

"Fare, enough."

David grabbed hold of Karen's arm, she asked him if he was ready and David said,

"As I'll ever be."

With that Karen took flight and soon she arrived at David's home Karen landed with David in his back garden David said his good byes and Karen returned home before she entered her house she changed into her normal form, the sun rose and was back to her usual life of school had started again, Karen had got ready that morning she went to get the bus but she missed it, Karen teleported to school instead Karen met David who had questions to ask about the night before like what happened during the fight and soon, as the day went on no trouble seemed to happen like no fire alarms went off, it went perfect until English, Karen was sat next to David and halfway through the lesson Karen got a strange sensation she said to David in a whisper,

"David, David, I've got some weird tickling sensation, what does it mean?"

David paused to think about what Karen said then he said,

"Karen, it means you're needed as Angelmon, someone's in trouble." David whispered back.

Karen looked at him as if to say, but I can't right now but David said to her in a stern voice,

"Karen you need to go, go on, I'll keep everyone else busy."

Karen was about to say something but David said to her,

"Karen just go and do you're stuff."

Karen was nodded to him uncertainly she ducked under her table changed into Angelmon and teleported to where her help was needed.

THE END 

7


End file.
